As the Sun Rises From Darkness
by Dark-Sakura-0788
Summary: Hope you like it and Enjoy!Comment
1. Intro

Intro  
"Listen to me. Run to the door at the bottom of the stairs and hide their like we taught you. Don't make a noise! Do you understand Suki?" My mother yells at me as the nickname sends tears to my eyes.

The banging is getting louder and closer to us. Where is papa? I know their coming for me. Putting up a brave front I nod and run. I run for my life, fear, and pure terror. Reaching the stairs I stumble down them in a rush. My wild black hair whirling behind me as I clench my soft blue night gown in my small shaking hands down the stairs. Making it to the bottom I fumble with the door as I hear a loud bang. I look behind me, water welling into my eyes as I turn back to the door. Finally I open it and rush in. I lock it from top to bottom and stagger to the corner as I collapse on myself and huddle their in the darkness.

Mother told me one day this would happen. They would come for me. The sun demons, they live during the day and feed during the darkness. My mother and father are night wings. I myself am of a special breed. I am both and neither. Only one out of three night wings become what I have. We are evolving into what we hate and despise. We live and breathe just like them. So why hunt me? Why my type? What did we do wrong? I want to cry out to my mother and my father but they told me to be quiet. It's dead silent. I hear nothing as I climb onto my hands and knees as I crawl to the door. I press my ear to the door as I hear nothing. Were did the men go? BANG. I jump and almost yell as I clamp my hand over my mouth.

"I know your in their you little brat! Open the door and your mother will live." He says but I know he's lying.

Their dead, they killed them, it's my entire fault. I begin to silently cry as he keeps banging on the door. I hear the group he's with mutter something in their language and then leave suddenly. But not before yelling through the door he'd be back. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Bang!"

I startle from my sleep. That damned dream again. It's become more frequent now. The nightmare of my childhood has taken over my dreams now. I grumble as I keep my eyes closed.

"Lillia you're up!" I hear my instructor yell as I open my eyes.

"Yes sir." I stand up and take off my head phones.

I hop out of my chair, my silver hair up on my head in a knot, and my violet eyes staring Jale down. I walk onto the floor mat as I tighten my belt. I face Jale and then master. We bow and then bow again. I breathe through my nose then exhale as I casually smile at him.

He winks at me as master yells "Begin!"

'Leg sweep' I read his eyes as I jump into the air and flip over him. As I come down I bring my heel down hard to his shoulder just to be dodged. I land in a crouching position. He comes at me fast as he does a front kick. I pass my hand over to block it as I come back around with a leg sweep of my own. He jumps off of his other leg into the air just as I had faked the kick. I launch onto that leg and bring the other around to hit his side and send him spinning to the floor. He lands with a grunt and signals that he conceives.

We stand up and bow to each other and then to the master. Holding his side we part. I walk back over to my side greeted be an eager Fannbar.

"That was great! I can't believe you've been here for only a month and your already better then Jale." She cheers to me.

"It's nothing really. I guess I'm just a natural." I laugh lightly.

I grab my bag and begin to walk over to the door as I notice that Fannie wasn't behind me. I look behind me and I see her talking to master. I know she likes him, she's always twirling her light purple hair and her golden eyes glow more then usual when she talks to him. He's only 29 and already an accomplished martial artist. Even though he's been alive for much longer. He just guesses he's 29 in this lifeline. Fannie is about 23 while I'm just 21. Or so we guess.

I just stand their as she smiles at him and he walks away but not after he waves and smiles back. I cock an eyebrow and wait for her to walk over. She's grinning from ear to ear. She's done it. After a month of knowing her she's finally done it. She's known master for about a year or two now and she's been in his class ever since. I just moved here and she's my roommate. She's too sweet but I don't know what I'd do without her.

"So when and where?" I ask nicely.

"Lillia. I can't believe you! You were reading our lips again!" she complained.

"Fannie. I didn't have to read your lips your body language was bad enough." I laugh carelessly.

"Lil come on please don't make a big deal out of this."

"Oh I wont" I laugh "So, is he going to be staying the night, while I get lost for a couple of hours or all night?"

"Ooooh I hate you so much right now!"

"You knew this was coming!"

She pouts at me and then smiles "No it's nothing like that. He's going to be taking me back to his place."

We begin to laugh as something hits me. I take a deep breathe. I can smell it instantly. Blood. I see Fannie's eyes gleam as I know it's hit her too. I glance at her and she nods. I drop my bag and I vanish. I see a hazy red trail as I speed on past the cars and into the city. The trail is disappearing and quick. I move faster as it takes me to the top of a building. I look around as I see nothing. The trail has disappeared all together and I don't smell anything else except for the city.

"Well aren't you the fast worker." The voice is mixed it's not male or female.

"Who are you?" I stay were I am as I close my eyes and take in my surroundings.

"I am you and I am me. I am all and I am free." The figure moves from behind the green house. Clad in all black, black trench coat, black pants, black shoes. None were gender definable. I eye them wearily and take a step forward.

'You're bleeding. You've covered it but I know you are." I take another.

"You think you're so smart don't you. Think you can save everyone that may bleed." They take a step back.

"I could care less if you live or die frankly but I need to hear your real voice." I sneer at the figure.

"Why. Why do you care what my voice sounds like?' the figure shifts uneasily.

"That is my own reason. Now if you would please oblige and give me your real voice."

"Do not take me lightly nightwing."

"I am no night wing. By the way you said that you sound like a sun demon." I frown. "If you are, say so now so I can kill you then leave."

"Why do you harbor such hate for the sun demons?" it whispers.

"They killed my family and my life." I snap.

"Truly."

"True."

"Then I am no sun demon. I am a nightwing. I am a hunter." It bows in front of me.

"Then why will you not show me who you are?"

'Will you not attack me?"

"Since you are not a solar, then no."

"Fine, as you wish."

The figure steps closer to me and unveils their hood. It's a woman. She has short spiked red hair and green eyes. As she unbuttons her coat her blue top and black pants come through clearer.

"So what do you hunt?'

"Solars. I did have one but it got the better of me. It got a good piece of me but I heal really fast. So why are you hunting for solars?"

"Like I said they took my life from me."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Fine. Fair is fair. Though you seem like a tough female. Why don't you join us?"

"Us? No. I only want one solar. I only have one left. After him I quit." I say blatantly.

"Have it your way. See yah. I'm sure." And with that she dove off the edge of the building.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sitting down on the roof I take off my jacket. My black tank top matching my pants and belt. 'Why didn't I change from my uniform to my normal cloths? It's to hot out here to be wearing black and these heavy cloths.' I moan as I wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead.  
"Shouldn't a shadow like you be inside? I hear your type doesn't like the heat. Also that you people don't like the sun." A snide voice came from behind me.

"Really, did you hear all of that? That's amazing!" I say dripping with sarcasm.

"You and your people disgust me. You kill without feeling and then take everything from them."

"Oh yeah and I bet a solar like you knows all about that." I become enraged. I stand up and leave my jacket on the ground. I turn slowly and look behind me at the voice. I see a man of tall stature and silver hair. I just stand their. I glance at his ribbed shirt and tight jeans. Then I glance at his shoes. You could run a steak through them and they wouldn't break! My body fills with loath.

"I see you're looking me over. Don't or I'll cut out your eyes and watch you bleed out." He smirks.

"Bastard! You and your kind can all go to hell!" I yell to his face.

"Really and what would a killer know about that?"

"Ok ass hole lets get some things straight. I am no darkness. I am no killer. I am no one to mess with. And what I know about killing should be something a solar like you should be familiar with." I sneer.

"Really. Doesn't killing an entire family, out of cold blood, not count as a murderous act? Killing everyone but the helpless son." He spits at me.

"I don't randomly and viscously kill people. I am not a rabid dog! And how dare you accuse me of such a horrible thing! You don't know me. And I have only killed seven people thus far. Probably much less then the number of people you have killed. Mine were for a good cause anyways!" I yell back.

"Pardon me but I haven't killed but a couple people and they weren't even people they were darkness's. And if you are not one then what are you? Because I know your no solar. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you were." His cold eyes stare at me

"Bastard! My parents were nightwings. Well they were until your kind came to our house and hunted them down like the animals you are! My parents were just innocent bystanders and I was the one they were after. They protected me with their lives. And I am hunting down the murderous ass holes that did it!" I turn around and walk away.

"You're of no interest to me. Your not old enough to have been their to kill my family. Later." I grab my jacket and faze out of their before he can say anything else.

I reappear in the apartment as I hear Fannie in the other room. I quickly change into jeans and another tank top and but my hair into a puny tail, from the bun I just had it in. Then walk into the room.

"Hey." I say in a mono tone.

"Lil! What are you doing here!" she says surprised.

"Well I kind of live here Fannie."

"I know but I though you said you were going to get lost tonight."

"And I kind of thought you were going over to his place."

"I know I'm so sorry Lil. Please forgive me but theirs been a change of plans." She whispers.

"Ok. I'll be gone in a minute I have to pack. Then I'll leave." I turn and leave.

"Thanks." I hear her whisper as the kitchen knob turns and I enter my room again.

I grab a bag and shove a nights worth of clothing in it and my shower supplies. I look around the room for anything else I may need and decide against most of it. Instead I grab my ipod and shove it in the bag. I faze out right as I hear them start up a movie as I whisper under my breathe "Good for you."

I reappear on the top of an old abandoned building as I set down my stuff next to the hammock I placed up here when I first found it. The building itself was abandoned years ago as I had been hopping and came upon it. It's my home away for home. I come here when I need to get away and can't stand to be around people. I kick the cooler open as I grab a Vault and then lay in the chair next to the hammock. I just stay their soaking up the air and then clear sky that's becoming dark.

I stick my ipod into my ears and listen to Breaking Benjamin. I begin to hum it as I take another sip of my drink. 'This is boring.' Theirs no electricity on the roof and nothing else to do. I watch the sun set as I smell it again. Blood.

I roll my eyes and moan "I really don't want to do this." But then it hits me. The fall. I need it. I want it. My body begins to shake as I feel it growing in my stomach. "No. Not now!" I moan as I hold my stomach and bend over. I strain to gain control of my body. "Damn it!" I roar. I look around for it. I don't see it. The damn juice. Were was it?

I stumble toward my hammock as the scent gets stronger and the fall hits me harder. My eyes begin to turn silver as I hold myself together. The pain is so immense I fall to my knees. I try and calm myself to go check the scent out but the fact that it's not subsiding isn't helping. Finally I find the juice, the stuff that makes the burning go down till I can get a good feed in, and I drink deep and hard. It takes effect immediately as I feel better already. I stand up and take the whole thing down.

"Shit. I can't believe it's been that long since I had the fall. I need to keep up with that better." I moan to myself.

Still feeling the small sting in my stomach I put my trench vest on. I stick my knife in my leg holster just in case and then faze off the roof. I feel it getting closer as I stop a roof ahead. I scout it out fazing from roof to roof around the building it's coming from. It's still going strong so either someone is calling me or their bleeding out. Usually I wouldn't hesitate like this but something about this blood makes me feel weary. The pain in my stomach is still their but I can get over it as I finally guess its ok to finally check it out. I faze over to the roof as I see him. The ass hole I saw earlier, but this time he's wearing nicer clothing. A regular shirt and some nice pants.

"Damn you're a little late. I thought you would have been here a little sooner. From what Pane said I thought you would have been here in an instant."

"What do you want jerk off and who is Pane?"

"Such language for someone so pretty. Pane is my twin brother. You met him earlier. Shit I almost bled out waiting for you." He snickers.

"Your twin. Well you do look just like him. Except…"

"…Except my eyes are blue right."

"I never got to see his eyes. We kind of just argued." I flinch.

"You ok? You look a little…jumpy. Or was that a flinch?" he smiles casually.

"Don't worry about it. What do you want? I've had my fill of idol chit chat." I glare at him.

He looks down at his arm and begins to rub it. As I watch the friction looks as though it's smearing the blood but it's really absorbing it back into him and healing the wounds.

"A little longer and I might have." He laughs. I just look at him.

"So why are you here?" I say putting my hands across my chest and standing relaxed.

"I came to see you!" he said all cheerful. I open my mouth then close it. I really don't know what to say. This hasn't really ever happened.

"So. You're really a darkness?

"No. I am no darkness."

"Hm. Well Pane said you were."

"Well Pane was wrong. He was wrong about a lot of things."

"I'm actually really surprised you didn't get killed around him."

"Why is that? Does he usually kill and then ask questions."

"No not at all. My brother is really complicated."

"Trouble just likes to follow him. His mouth and cold demeanor gets him into trouble most."

"Couldn't tell." I say rolling my eyes.

"Right. Well my brother…" he was cut off by a hand. The hand was attached to Pane. I knew it was him even though he was not turned to me.

"My brother could you not sense she is in her fall?" he said coldly. "Bitch! Were you planning on feeding from my brother? You are truly soulless aren't you." The chill in his tone set my bones on fire. My anger flares as my eyes flicker from silver to crimson and back.

"You sick son of a bitch! Yes I may be in my fall but I would never take someone without asking. I do have morals! Unlike you! You're a cold ass who doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone!" I snap back at him in just as much chill.

"Excuse me but don't I get to talk. My name is Angher. Hi yeah." He side steps from his brother and takes a step up. "Yes bro I know about her and the fall but I can handle myself."

"Does that also count almost bleeding out?" Pane snarls.

"Whatever I'm gone. You seem to have enough family issues to take care  
of….Wait! You lying son of a bitch! You said you had no family!" I jump and then flinch. That wasn't good. It was coming back and with a vengeance this time. I groan as they notice something's wrong.

"It's coming back isn't it? What's your name and were do you live?" Angher asks me.

I grab my stomach and am forced to my knees. "Li…Li…Lillia." I finally manage out.

"Were can we take you?" Angher bent over to me.

I shoved him away. "I...I take…no help from…from a…solar!" I huff out. I try and stand up but to no avail.

"Leave her. She is a weak and pathetic excuse for any type of creature. You're to caring my brother. It's going to get you killed one of these days." Pane turns around to leave.

"Pane. Pane, please help me help her. Theirs something different about her."

"Do you know what she is! She is what killed mother and father!" he roared.

I grab the ground and push off. I stand then sway. The hunger growing faster and harder then other times. "Like I said. I need no…help from a solar!" I grimace then try and faze out as a hand grabs me.

"What!" I snarl.

"Please let me help you. I'm not a solar. So will you accept my help?"

"You do not have….the kind of help that I need….right now." I heave out.

"Well what are you then and maybe I can find the help!" Pane snaps. "I'm sorry." He looks down.

"Never be sorry. Always say what you mean." I take a deep breath. "Fine, take me to the abandoned building outside of town. The one in the ….middle of nowhere." I become light headed. "And fast preferably." I smile and fall back to my knees.

Pane grabs me by the arm and hoists me up in his arms. He may look weak but he sure is built. I can feel his chest under his cloths, it feels like a wall. I rest on his shoulder but I don't put my arms around him. I'm too tired to hold my head up at all. I feel us faze as I begin to black out.

"Are we almost their." I moan. I feel us land as he is still holding me. "Put me in the hammock. And grab me a bottle of that red stuff in the cooler."

As he sets me down my eyes begin to close.

"Don't die stupid. After all my brother did to bring you here!" I hear the cold voice close.

I try and speak but cant. To weak. I grab for the bottle and miss. Without saying anything Pane undoes the top and tips some into my mouth. I drink small sips as my strength is coming back but I'm still too weak to sit up.

As soon as I got some of my strength back I grab the bottle from Pane who sits back in the chair and watches me. I drink slowly but deep.

"Thank you." I whisper.

They just look at me. I sit their as the sun finally sets. The blues and pinks and purples set off the sky and then disappear. I drink the rest of my juice and lean up. I hop out and grab my bag and begin to dig through it. I can feel both of them eyeing my movements.

"Don't worry. I owe you some kind of loyalty for that." I grab my phone and then head back to the hammock.

"There is no need for loyalty only the truth. You tell us everything about you no questions from you only us. Got that!"

I feel Panes eyes burning through me. "Fine only I get 2 questions form you guys each!"

They glance at each other and "Agreed."

"So I guess start at the beginning?"

"That would be nice."

I sneer and mutter "Ass." Then continue my thoughts.

"Fine. Ok so I was born in the south then moved here to New York. But this was millenniums ago. I'm not that old though. So when I was 7 in regular human years their was a raid on my families house. A raid for Halflings." I take a deep breathe and continue.

"I am a Halfling. They were hinting me and my parents and family were all killed because I had to live." I look away from them.

"I live so they die. That is the way. So I must live for them. Plus I'm carrying out my revenge. I've gotten all of them except one. His name is Exodus. I will find him and make him suffer." I say coldly.

"He is a powerful solar and was the head of the raid team. He will suffer the most." My eyes turn back to violet from being silver then crimson.  
We sit their in silence for a good while. I shift in the hammock and then say "So what happened to you guys?"

"Pretty much what happened to you. But they were darkness that spread through our house to kill." Pane said dripping with sorrow and distain. "I escaped. I ran like a coward. I didn't know if anyone would survive I just ran." He looks away.

"I found him. A century after that. We are the only to survive." Angher said smiling sadly.

"I am truly sorry. For what has happened to you." I say.

"Don't take pity on us. I don't take pity!" Pane snaps.

"I wasn't giving you any I just said I was sorry!" I say in a huff.

"What would you know? Your family protected you. You didn't run like a coward." The chill was back I could feel it on my bones. I frowned and didn't say anything. But then gave up on that too.

"You hard ass! You think you're a coward because you ran for your life! You only ran because of the instinct to survive! You can't blame yourself for something that you couldn't control or fight!" I yell in his face.

"How dare you!" that's all he could muster.

"Brother, please." Angher reaches for him. But Pane shys away. He stands up and walks to the other side of the roof and just stands their.

"Hard ass." I mumble.

"Please don't think ill of him. He really does take the fact that our family was killed to heart. He blames no one but himself and the darkness." Pane's features drop.

"Still he shouldn't blame himself. Revenge does nothing for you except bring you misery and sorrow." Solemnly I get up and look up to the darkened sky.

"You blame yourself for your family to don't you? And you don't really want to avenge your family but you feel it's the right thing to do." he questioned.

I can't look at him. It's all true. I have blamed myself for living. I only continue to live because then vengeance wouldn't be served.

'Who am I to give out advice on redemption and forgiveness? I'm just as bad as he is.' I shake my head. I feel a hand on my shoulder as it startles me and my instincts kick in. I grab the hand and pull with my weight and flip him over my leg. I let go instantly as I just realized what I did.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I…You scared me! I wasn't paying attention." I reach for  
Pane. He hits my hand away as he sits up. He spits sideways.

"You really should pay more attention dumb bitch!" he doesn't look at me.

My blood boils. "You could at least have the decency to look at me when you insult me! Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people like that and then you wouldn't get your ass kicked!" I yell at the back of his head then scoff. "You may be in self loath mode right now but you don't have to be a huge prick to everyone!"

"Guys come on calm down." Angher gets up and puts his hands up toward us.

"Stay out of this!" we both snap at him as we both get up and walk to opposite sides of the roof. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I don't get any sleep at all. It's about 3 in the morning and nobody has said anything to anyone. I don't know why they've stuck around. I wish they would leave already! I hate this. I hate this life! I don't know anything about these guys and yet their here. Ones a solar, my sworn enemy and the other is something I don't even know. I grip my head and think.  
'I have to find a Halfling before to long or the urges will come back and with more force. They may take me over and I may be unable to be revived.' I frown and shake my head. I give out a disgruntled sigh and stand up. I turn around and head toward the brothers.

"Ok listen stay here do whatever I don't care. I have to go…. I have to go and take care of some business. I don't know why I even care to tell it to you. I just thought I owed you, Even though I owe you nothing!" I sneer knowing someone was going to say something. I glare at them as they look back. I walk off the roof and faze into the apartment.

I hear the teacher and Fannie in the other room doing things. I laugh silently to myself then grab the red book off my desk. I sift through it and find what I need. Laying back down I laugh to myself one last time as I faze away. I then reappear in front of this hotel building. I look up and down it as I faze away to the roof. I look from the view ten stories up.

"Took you long enough to get here. I bet waiting this long has been a bitch on you." I hear a snicker come from behind me.

I turn and look at him. "Hello Shadow. It's nice to see you too."

"So are you ready." He smirks at me.

"I don't have much time just sit." I watch him walk over to the ledge and sit down with a wrist up. I feel my blood begin to boil and then my eyes turn silver. I stalk over to him and grab his wrist.

"Please don't hurt me too much. Remember what happened last time. I had to be stitched up." He eyes me wearily.

I smile as I feel my blood take over and sink me mouth into his flesh. The warm heavy liquid rushing down my throat as I begin to inhale it as I sit back on my knees. I hear him moan above me as I open my eyes and feel them turn red. Thirty minutes go by as I lift my head and wipe my mouth. Shadow takes out a strip of cloth and ties it to his wrist.

"Thanks." I mumble as I stand and turn away.

"You never ever ask for anything more from any of us do you?"

"No. I don't need anything else form you or them then just the stuff that runs through your body." I smile and nod as I faze out of their.

Landing back on the roof something fly's by my head as I duck.  
"Get down I hear someone yell."

I look over and it's the woman from before. She has a knife up and swinging in full arches at Pane. As another male is wrestling with Angher I stand their in confusion. He's a bit taller then Angher but built the same and has bright blond hair with his brown eyes staring fiercely at Angher.

"Don't just stand their chick got on one of them and slay them!" the male  
yells at me.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" I yell back at him refusing to budge.

"We saw them here and knew you were in your fall. So we thought these two were going to take advantage of you." He nods at me while dodging a blow from Angher.

"I don't need body guards! Leave now this is my territory anyways. You two shouldn't have been anywhere close to this place." I breathe out calming myself.

They all stop fighting as if they had just forgotten what was going on. The woman and the man bow to me as I get confused. Then faze out as if nothing happened before I had gotten their. I look at the two concerned then black out last thing I feel is falling but never landing.

I wake up as the sky is dark. I blink several times as I look around. I can't see anything visions to blurry. I open my mouth and try to speak but nothing but air comes out. I see something move next to me as I try and focus on it.

"She's awake." It says.

"I don't care." I hear it but I don't see it.

"Do you need anything?" the one above me says.

I nod my head as I try and point to the cooler.

"Water?"

I not my head. I hear some rustling and then I feel someone lift my head. I don't care at this point as I feel the cold liquid fill my mouth as I swallow hungrily. My throat feels much better as my eyes become more adjusted. I look around with heavy eyes once more. I see the figure beside me 'Angher' I think but I don't see Pane as I pass out again.

I wake again but this time I am coherent to begin with and I can see. I moan as I try and move to sit up but hands stop me.

"What." I moan out.

"You are still too weak to move. You've been in and out for three days now."

"I'm fine. Why are you still here?"

I didn't get a reply. "Do you need anything?"

"I don't need a maid."

"You ungrateful little wench. My brother is trying to help you."

'Pane.'

"It's alright brother."

"No it's not. You've helped her and she's treating you like dirt. I don't care how helpless she is right now. If she does it again I'm going to kill her were she lies." I hear him growl.

"Shut up. I've never needed anyone's help so why bother having someone help me now." I whisper.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"You're to nice Angher."

I feel him smile. "Fine I'm sorry Angher. I would like your help as if to get me some water. If you don't mind." I feel him bloom and hop up.

"Damn. Ummm, were out of water. I'll run and get some. Be right back. Try and not to fight feel me." He stalks toward his brother and looks at him then fazes off.

"He likes you, you know." Pane says not even looking at me.

"I don't know why but yeah I kind of got that. I don't know why he would like someone so tainted." I don't look at him either.

"Tainted?"

"Yes. I'm tainted form head to toe. I have been labeled from birth. Cursed to forever live alone and always hunted."

The silence lingers for a while. Neither of us will look at the other as I go about brushing me hair and stretching out my sore muscles. The sunset was very beautiful as it filled the roof. I looked at Pane as he just sat their as if contemplating the world. Loath fills my body as I remember he is a solar. I grit my teeth at turn away form him.

"I know your brother is a Halfling too. But he has a clean soul and is not tainted. You two should leave me when he gets back. I'm fine now and he'll get over it. Over me."

"That's his decision not mine. And I go were he is. I owe my brother many things and my life is one."

"Fine then I shall leave when he gets back."

His head turns to me. His cold eyes staring at me. "You truly are a bitch." He spits from his teeth.

My blood rushes through my veins as if on impulse I jump up and walk over to him. He stares at me as I stare back. And in one swift movement I slap him. I slap him so hard his head jerks the same way as my hand and then some. He stands up abruptly and glares at me as my blood turns to ice. I see my red hand print on his cheek as it's swelling to life. I glare back just as hard as his brother fazes back beside us.

"Did I just miss something?"

Pane glares at him and then stalks off.

"Don't worry your brothers in just another one of his moods. Whatever got him there he probably deserved." I smile casually at him and take the water bottles.

"Thanks so much." I walk over to the cooler and set them one at a time into the cooler. I then take the plaster holder and cut it up with my knife. "Save the ducks."

"To save the ducks." He roars as we both laugh.

I look over at Pane as my skin lurches. He's still moping and not even noticing what's going on. He seems detached. "Listen Angher, I don't know how to say this but..."

He looks down and says "You like Pane don't you."

A little taken back I reply with a quick "No. What made you think that?!"

He blushes "Oh I thought that…Well you're always looking at him and you two are so alike. I just thought that you liked him."

"No.No.No.No. Not at all. I mean I wouldn't mind being his friend but that would be it. I don't even know if I could do that." I shake my head.

I frown. "Listen what I wanted to say was that I have to leave. And I'm going to stay gone for a while." I look down.

"You two can stay here as long as you like. The darkness, they aren't supposed to come near this place. That's a long story. So you two should be safe. I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't be carefree anymore. I've wasted too much time, so many people have bled and I've neglected my objective. I may never see you again and I am sorry for that too. You've been so good to me may you find the kindness I have received from you." I look up at him and I see his eyes glow with sadness.

I smile weakly and then grab the back of his neck and pull him too me in a searing kiss. I feel him press into me as I break away. Tears surface into my eyes as he won't look at me and stalks away.

I hang my head as I hear a cold voice behind me. "That was nice of you."

"It's the least I could do, unless that was meant to be sarcastic and in that case screw you."

"No, it meant no offence. I really am thankful." He looks away. "You really aren't a bitch. Seeing as how you're a Halfling and everything, I don't mind you much anymore."

I look at him, one eyebrow raised. "Umm thanks. But look I really should be going now. Tell your brother thank you again. And to you thank you too. I know you helped me too and don't deny it. Well I hope you two live long and well." I will myself not to reach out and hug him or make contact as I turn and pack my things.

Finally shoving my things into my bag and grabbing a bottle of water I turn. I run into something hard as I almost fall on myself. An arm snakes around my back holding me on a vertical pose. I look up and it's Pane. His eyes glowing brightly and I can feel the pain in them. He stares at me hard and says "Clumsy."

I smirk as I reply "Well as long as you're there I can be as clumsy as I want."

His eyes bore into mine as I lean up on my own. He doesn't budge as I come skintight to his body. "I'm sorry" I whisper as I grab my bag behind me and faze from our fusion.

I reappear in the living room and look around. Nothings changed. I set my bag down softly onto the table.

"Lillia!" a shriek comes from behind me as I'm rushed.

Its Fannie giving me a vice grip of a hug. "I thought the worst. You've been gone for a week and I know you went through your fall. I was so worried when Shadow called."

"Yeah sorry about that, I know I should have called but things came up." I hug her back lightly and step back.

"Lillia what happened? Usually when you go through your fall you get weak and can't see or stand let alone become conscious for a good several days." She walks close to me and looks into my eyes.

I look away. "I was taken care of. Just leave it at that." I grab my bag off the table and give her an empty hug as I walk to my room and shut the door. 'God I need a shower.' I think as I put my stuff in the basket for laundry. Then grabbing my cloths I head into the bathroom and shut the door.

About an hour later I emerge from the bathroom and lay heavily on the bed. 'Oh my god I've missed my bed!' I sigh to myself as I straighten my tank top and shift my pants around. A knock comes to my door as I grumble to myself and get up. I slowly walk over to the door and open it. I see two charcoal eyes as he shoots me in the gut and I black out. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I wake up and become very aware of my surroundings. I'm shackled to a padded wall by my arms strung out higher then my head. I feel one has already fallen asleep and try and shake it awake. As I try and wake my arm I look around. The ceiling is high above me as its painted light the night sky, a king sized bed lays about a couple of meters away form me surrounded by a black and white stripped rug. I ring my neck around and scratch my nose on my arm as I notice a desk with nothing on it but a computer and a huge book shelf. A door separates them in a mahogany finish as the one across the room from me is double door and ivory looking. The third door is about a yard away from me to my left. Then I see it. The most horrible thing that I could ever imagine, I hadn't noticed at first but know that I could examine the room I saw it.

"Fannie." I moaned out slowly as I saw her chained to the bed on the other side. I feel myself fighting back tears as I only see her pale back under the high raised bed. She's chained to the bed and on the floor like a damn dog. I try and strain my head down to see more but all I see is the pale flesh. Not if she's breathing or hurt. My anger hits my stomach like a swift punch. I feel my eyes bleed red as I strain against the chains. They cut into my wrists as I don't stop. Become aware of the pain and letting the anger go as I drop my fight. I weep, I weep openly and hard.

"Li...Lill..." I hear the figure moan slowly and troubled.

"I'm…I'm here Fannie!" I struggle against the chains again as I feel the run of blood down my arms and soak into my tank.

"I… I can't move. I'm chained to the bed. Lil, I'm scared." She says hollowed.

"Fannie it's ok. I promise it'll be ok." I say trying to convince myself along with her.

"No. I don't think it ever will be Lil. He's…he's done horrible things." She stops and breaks down crying.

"Shit. Don't tell me he took you?" I look down and curse harder. Her sobs become more violent as I take that as a yes. I have nothing to say. What is there to say? Suddenly I look over to the door on the same wall as I as it opens with a bang. A man with long blue tinted hair backs into the room pulling a table in. The table is smeared in crimson as I could guess what that was. I fill with rage as I lash out.

"You fking bastard! I'll slit your throat and watch you bleed out!" I yell as the room drops a good ten degrees and the blood keeps flowing down my arms. "I'll make you suffer you bastard!" I strain against the chains as he drops the table and looks over at me. "Yeah I'm talking to you ass hole!" I don't get to finish my rant as I'm slammed against the wall and I see those charcoal eyes.

"Well I see you're awake. Hello, my name is Darius." He says as he steps back. "Your little friend over there was getting most boring. That's why I brought the table in to have some fun but now that your up and very much stronger then her. I think I'll just kill her and take you." He grins.

"You touch her and I'll pull everyone of your toenails off then feed you to the lychens after I make you bleed and suffer!" I roar as he comes face to face with me.

"I think I'm going to enjoy you. You're a fighter and I like being able to fight for what I want. You see your friend over there didn't give up much of a fight."

"That's because you raped her you bastard!" I snarl through my teeth.

"See that's why I wanted you. She was just an appetizer."

"I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands so help me!"

"How about I give you a deal? I let her go free and you stay with me and put up only a little fight? I really do like it when they fight back. I really want to treasure you. I may even let you make me bleed." He grins through sharp teeth.

"Don't." Fannie's small voice says.

"I'm sorry my pet but you get no say in this." He tuts at her.

"Don't you talk to her you fucking sicko!"

"Take it or leave it! I get most tired of trying to bargain!" he roars in my face.

"I get to take her someplace safe. I'll give you my mothers charm as a guarantee I'll come back. As long as I am allowed to do that I will stay." I seethe toward him.

"Fine female. I will love you as company. I will allow this but if you are not back in 24 hours I will hunt you both down and torture you till your on the brink of death and wish for death everyday of your life." His eyes bleed red then back to the charcoal gray.

"Let it be then." I glare.

With a snap of his fingers the restraints let me go. I stumble a minute getting my footing as I rush over to Fannie. I take off her restraints as she weeps in my arms. I take the top cover off the bed and lay it over her frail body. "No" she weeps into me. I pick her up careful not to get blood on her and just the sheets as I walk past the monster. I glare at him on my way out as I step into the hallway and through the corridors and finally out into the cool air. I then faze onto the roof top and set her down onto the hammock.

"Lillia!" I hear someone jump up and run over.

"Stop!" I say coldly. "Don't come near me. Take care of her like a sister. Show her the kindness you showed me. And forget I was even here." I say sharply not even turning around. I feel him advance on the hammock.

"Oh sweet mother of the dead. What the hell happened!" he looks up to me and I look away.

"Take care of her. Make it a last wish." I say filled with sorrow.

"Lillia what…"

I don't hear the rest as I faze back in front of the castle. I make my way back up to his room as I open the door slowly. I walk in and I see him lying on the bed in nothing but a pair of green boxers. His muscles straining against his skin and his thick legs crossed. I suck in through my teeth. 'Bastard' was all I though as I advanced. The door closed on its own accord as I reached the bed I saw his eyes were closed. 'I'm not that dumb he's really awake.' I calm myself before making a mistake.

"Self control and very smart. I like that in my pets." He says through closed eyes.

"I am not now nor will I ever be your pet." I growl.

"We'll see. You like what you see. I know you do." He smiles coyly.

"I'm sorry I don't dig the muscle heads. I like them smart and strong enough to take care of themselves but that's it." I smile.

His eyes launch open as he leaps off the bed I back up quickly as I relax my body and ready for anything he throws at me. To my surprise he gets down on his knees and begins to cry. I back up a little farther.

"Never in my life have I been talk to in such a manner. You truly are the love I have wanted."

'Shit he's crazy!' I think looking down at the weeping giant on the hard floor. He rises to his full height of about 6"4' and launches at me quickly. I dodge and twirl to face him. He reaches out to grab me but I knock it back and flip back keeping the distance. He runs at me like a train as I jump to the bed and over it.

"Say you'll love me forever!" he says through glazed eyes of pure adoration.

"You don't have forever. For I will kill you before it."

"Speak again. Your voice is like hot lava in my veins." He breathes out.  
I jerk my head back in surprise as I keep my mouth closed. He launches over the bed surprising me as he tackles me to the ground. His body is massive compared to my small 5"6' body. I try and push him off me but he holds me down and I hear him breathe in. I feel sick as I try and not throw up what little I probably had in my stomach. He sits up kneeling over me on either side. I move to sit up but a big hand reaches my shoulder and holds me down as I grip his wrist.

"You fight like the true warrior you are. So sad you're not a solar. I would have most definitely taken you as my better half." He coos down to me.

"To bad your not and after I'm done with you I can string you up and play connect the dots with all the stab wound I'll deliciously inflict upon you." He bleeds through his sharp teeth.

I glare up at him and growl low and hard. "You will never have me! I may be here to save Fannie other then that I would have slit your throat by now."

In one swift moment he grips my throat and squeezes. I try and not panic as he trails a finger down my throat, in between my chest and to my bellybutton. He spreads his hands over my stomach and moans to himself. I try and move my hands but then the hand on my throat tightens.

"Try and move and I'll rip your throat out." He breathes heavily through clenched teeth. I twitch as I feel my eyes bleed.

"Such pretty eyes, I think I may keep them to myself after I let my pets eat your flesh." He sighs as he starts to draw circles on my stomach.

I feel sicker each time he completes a circle. I clench my teeth and my eyes closed. I feel him lift my tank top up and run his hands up and down and around my stomach. I heave but nothing comes out.

"Your skin is so soft and firm. It feels like velvet under my skin. I can't wait to see what the rest of you feel's like." He growls seductively this time.

Still gripping my throat he stands up over me picking me up with his other arm. Gliding me over to the bed he sets me down as I gasp a little from contact with the cold sheets. He smirks as he shuffles onto the bed. Straddling me again he takes my left arm and reaches it above my head as he lets go of my neck and grabs my other arm. Taking that one and reaching it up to the other one and grasping both in one huge hand. I fidget and try and move as a swift hand comes across my face.

"I told you not to move!" he spits at me.

"You ass, what do you get off on beating girls up! Or is it the rush of you knowing that they don't want you make you mad and want to hit them!" I throw back at him.

His expressions soften as he grips my legs together with his and leans down to my neck and rubs his long hair on my neck. I look down dumbfounded and a little weirded out. I feel his lips brush my neck his cheek rub against my throat. His lips touch my neck again as he suck on the side of my throat. I loose my mind for a split second as he notices and quickly latches my hands together to the bad with the chains that held Fannie.

"You bastard! You told me I would be…"

"I told you nothing me love." He purrs as he continues to suck and nip on my neck. "Do you not derive pleasure from what I'm doing to you?" he doesn't break from my neck as he moves over to my jugular vein.

My body tenses as it catches on fire. 'No' I moan to myself. 'Why?'

I feel him smile against my neck as he begins to suck harder and dart his tongue out onto my hot flesh.

"My love you taste so good. You taste like sweet wine." He moans loudly into my neck.

I'm about to scream as a knock comes to the door. 'Thank you!! Someone loves me!'

"Leave us!" he growls.

"Sir, there are guests here saying they have what you want."

"I have what I want, there's nothing else for me to have."

"She seems like a very ripe girl, Sir."

He rolls his eyes as he sighs. "I'll only be a minute love. Shouldn't hurt to see what she looks like. I may want dessert after a big meal."

I feel like throwing up through all his food analogies. I feel gross and grossed out. It's going to take a very hot and long shower to get over this one. He throws himself off me as he checks the chain. I lay there not moving or breathing. I hear him wrestle with some pants as he shuffles out the door grumbling. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I breathe heavily out and lean up. Sitting up I rub my face. 'Thank you whoever is at the door.' I look at the lock on my wrist. It's an old locking mechanism easily broken out of. I look around the bed and the drawers in my reach. Bingo, I found a hair pin. I quickly go at the lock and it takes me longer then usual, since I'm so out of practice. I quickly launch off the bed and check the rest of the room. Nothing to escape with, I look out the door carefully left then right. I see nothing just as I hear him stomping up the stares and a girl screaming.

I rush back into the room and launch myself back onto the bed and lock myself in again hiding the bobby pin in between the mattresses. I sit on the bed as he comes though the door with a girl dragging behind him. She's kicking and screaming as he drags her by her arm. He shackles her to the wall were I had been as she begins to cry. Her lean yet tall body hanging on the wall. Her pink sweater is ripped and her pants are stained as there are smudges on her face. Her yellow eyes are filled with sorrow. He looks at her then walks over to me.

"Sorry it took so long. I think she's very pretty and has potential but she no you." He strokes my cheek as I glare at him. "I'm sorry my Bella but…"

"Don't call me that. Ever!" I growl at him.

His head jerks back as he sneers and booms "You are in no position to tell me what to call you."

"No I meant don't you think you could come up with something better." I say sweetly trying to calm him down.

"Oh, well I'll have to think about it. I'm sorry but I have to take care of some business and I wont be back for a couple of days." He coos in my ear. "I'm willing to unshackle you if you behave and is here when I return." He grins.

"Fine." I snap.

He smiles and unlocks my cuff. He gives me a quick kiss on the neck and walks out of the room. I hear the lock turn as the heavy door isn't going anywhere. I rub my wrist as I look over to the girl. I grab the pin from the mattress and walk over to the girl. I look at her as she cries for me to help her.

"First crying isn't going to help so just take deep breathes and calm down for me ok."She nods as she tries to calm herself as I begin to work on the right chain and then the left.

"What is your name? And why are you here?"

Sniffling she replies "My name is Sariel. I was brought here to pay off a debt my father owes to Darius."

"What are you?"

"I am a Darkness."

"Do you need a shower. I know I do." I smile at her.

"Yes that would be great." She smiles back.

I show her to the bathroom as she takes her cloths off and I fill the tub with water as she steps into the shower. I clean my arms and my face in the tub as she does her thing in the shower. I then wash her clothing and then mine as she dries off.

"You're not going to get into trouble for helping me are you?"

"Probably, but I can take whatever he throws at me. He won't kill me anytime soon he loves me too much." I say that last part shivering.

"I just don't want to get you into trouble." She frowns.

"Listen I don't know if I'll be able to save you. Don't be scared I'm just saying. I'll do my best though. Just stay strong and don't show your fear." I tell her sternly.

"Come on let's go back into the room and see if we can't find someone to get us some food." We both head out.

I scan the room and walk over to the table. I sit down as she looks around the room. Someone knocks on the door as she hurries to the wall and straps herself in again as I answer the door.

"Yes."

"Miss, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes I would. I would love something to eat. I am really really hungry."

"Alright, I shall bring up something to eat." I hear steps leading away from the door.

"Don't worry I'm sure there'll be enough for the both of us." I smile at Sariel.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

It stays quiet for a while as we get bored and I decide to teach her a couple of self defense moves just in case she has to use them. The food finally arrives as it's enough to feed an army. The butler looks at me in sorrow as I look at him in pity.

"What is your name servant?"

"My name is Zero Ma'am."

"Do you really like working for Darius?"

"Yes. Miss I do. He really is a great man underneath all that garbage. He's just jaded."

"How old are you? You don't look much older then he is?"

"I am actually younger then he is but it fazes me not."

"Well don't pity me. He'll get his." I look back at the food.

"I do not pity you miss."

"Then don't look at me like you do."

With that he turns and walks away. He locks the door back and shuffles away from the door.

As Sariel and I dig into the food we talk about growing up and how our lives are now. I notice she twirls her fire red hair on her fingers when she has nothing to say and she shakes her leg out of nervous habit as we laugh and get to know each other easily.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Days go by as no sign of him returning begin to show. The maids and butlers have all left and we begin to question if they know something that we don't. Zero continues to wait on us and we continue to ****grow close**** as my thoughts return to the life I no longer have. Fannie, Angher, and Pane; wishing I knew what happened to them I become lethargic and listless. Sariel tries to cheer me up as the days continue to float by. **

**Then one day Zero comes rushing into the room and locks it behind him. His eyes are wild with fear as we jump up and rush over to him.**

**"What's going on?" I ask in worry.**

**He shakes his head and takes a huge gulp. ****"Intruders.****Two, three of them.****Maybe four.**** They've killed the rest of the people in the castle and there making there way here."**

**"Ok, you and Sariel go into the bathroom and leave this to me." I nod as Sariel helps him into the bathroom as I hear the door lock I turn my attention to the main door.**

**I hear the feet rushing up the stairs as I take a deep breathe and close my eyes. ****'Three of them.****Two male and one female.'**** I open my eyes in surprise as the door flings open. The males rush in as the female follows. I stand there with my hands on my hips.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG!" I yell at them.**

**Everyone stops as they stare at me. **

**"LIL!"**** Fannie screams as she launches at me and takes me down in a hug. **

**"It's good to see you too." I smile for the first time in a long time.**

**"We were coming sooner but we couldn't pin point this place exactly. It's been a month since you saved me." She cries.**

**I see Angher come over and lift her off of me. As he consoles her she cries deeply into her shoulder.**

**"I think you two make a better couple then teacher and Fannie." I nod.**

**They both look at me in surprise and shake there heads as they head to the bathroom door.**

**"Wait!" I yell.**

**They stop as I yell at Zero and Sariel to come out and that it's ok. As they converse over in there part of the room I feel eyes follow me. I turn and see Pane looking at me.**

**"Yes?" I cock an eyebrow and smirk.**

**"You didn't need saving did you?" he looks a bit disappointed.**

**"No, not really.**** Sorry." I laugh.**

**"You seem to have taken care of things." He nods.**

**"Yeah I guess." I shrug as I step up to him and fall over the rug.**

**His arms surround me as I fall into his chest. ****"Clumsy as always."**** He sighs.**

**"Who needs to be clumsy when there always caught?" **

**"You."**

**"Whatever." I shake my head as I look into his eyes.**

**He smiles at me. The first time I had seen him smile and it makes me feel warm. I shake the feeling as I stand straight up and cut myself out of his grasp. I look down as I smile inwardly and walk away from his body. I walk over to the other group as Fannie hugs me again.**

**" I**** see you made time to make a friend while I was captured." I laugh at her.**

**"I'm so sorry Lil. It just kind of happened. He took care of me and we became close. Please don't be mad." She begs.**

**"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong." **

**"I kind of stole him from you didn't I?" she frowns.**

**"No, not really."**** I laugh and shake my head.**

**I look at Angher as he shies away. "Yeah I thought so. Be good to her or else you'll be talking to me."**

**He nods quickly as Zero suggests we get out of here. We all agree as we head out of the room and out of the building. I hadn't felt the outside in days and it felt good as I just stood there soaking in the environment. Everyone fades away as I'm left there breathing in the air. I sigh heavily as someone takes my shoulder. I jump and twist his arm around, quickly letting go I frown. **

**"You need to stop scaring people." I scoff.**

**"Maybe you should be more prepared. At least you didn't flip me over." He says cursing under his breathe.**

**I look up into his green eyes and smile. I shake my head as he cocks an eyebrow at me. I just shake my head again.**

**"Is there ever going to be . . . . " **

**"No." I say sadly. "I wouldn't allow myself too." I half smile.**

**Pane shakes his head as to argue with my decision. He rushes me as I'm pressed against a tree and my head is taken into his strong hands. He stares daggers into my eyes as I try and push him off me. I begin to say something as he covers my mouth. My eyes grow big as I melt at his touch. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment that would never happen again.**

**He rubs my neck as I spread my fingers over his chest. Sinking into the tree his body presses further into me as I feel sadness. Sad for the fact that this was never to happen, sad that I wouldn't allow myself the happiness I could have, sad that I would never know the future of Fannie and the rest of the world, sadness for leaving him behind and never returning what I should have. **

**As we break apart he nods his head in defeat as he touches my face with his finger and strokes my cheek. I close my eyes as I fight the feeling to just jump him but I have more control then that. I smile sadly as I shake my head and disappear.**


	8. Fin

**Fin**

**Many days later I am found drifting in a pool outside a mansion. Bodies flung everywhere. All of them decapitated except for one. The one under the gazebo, his body is maimed and shredded. His face in fine condition and connected to the rest of his body, or what's left of it. Horror stricken on his face and frozen there to tell a story, my story, the story of my life and the death of it, I die at the end happy knowing I will meet my family once again. **

**Happy to know I served my purpose. Also, unhappy to have not known that Fannie married Angher and had kids, one named after me. Unhappy to know that teacher finally earned his trophy in the big leagues, or the fact that Jale lost his fighting capabilities after breaking his leg and splintering the bone after trying to chase after a female. And truly unhappy to never know that He was forever by himself wishing and hoping for me to come back and living for me and himself till he died in glory saving his niece from one of his own.**

**They cry for me as I celebrate them. I'm sure I'll see them again when I have to, but for now I like the family time and the quiet.**


End file.
